


Reassurance

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When Olivia is overwhelmed by the people at a party, she decides to hide in a closet. One that is already occupied by Virion.





	Reassurance

She closed the door and took a deep breath. Dancing had been great, dealing with the audience not so much. Olivia rested her head on the wooden door and tried to calm down. There were too many people in that main hall.

„Olivia?“

She flinched, not realizing the closet she had chosen to hide in was already occupied. There was a small light, just enough to recognize Virion's face. „Oh, I'm sorry, I ...“

„It's fine, my dear.“ He smiled, standing up to offer her the seat he had been using. It was just a wooden box but her legs were shaking and really, Virion was always polite. „Has someone bothered you?“

She shrugged as she sat down, accepting the drink he handed her. Where had he gotten that? 

“There're just so many questions and people want a dance and some of them don't give up even if I say I don't want to.”

“How rude!” Virion crossed his arms and looked to the door as if he thought about going out there to hit someone. That made her smile.

“It's fine. I managed to get away and Gregor threatened to punch people.”

“Oh, that is good to hear.” Something about his voice was off. Olivia just couldn't figure out what exactly it was. She was just glad he wanted to help her but right now, he helped by staying. “Is there anything I can do?”

Olivia shrugged again. She really had no idea, but she was shaking now that the adrenaline was wearing off. “Can you wait with me until I can go to my room?” she asked quietly, hoping it was dark enough to hide her blush.”

“Of course, dear. I have no desire to go back to all those ladies who want to marry me for my money.”  
She smiled, moved to one side of the crate and relaxed as he sat down next to her. “I thought you liked the attention.”

“Oh, well. I do like to flirt but all this talk about marriage … they are taking it too seriously, I would not actually want to marry someone I don't love. And they do not understand.” Virion sighed and Olivia wanted to run. She also wanted to take his hand but he surely wouldn't be interested in a dancer. He was a duke, his wife should be noble as well.

“Is there someone?” Her heart was beating too fast and she wondered if she would ever be this brave again. After all those dance lessons with Virion, after everything he had done for her – she should've kept her distance to avoid falling in love.

“Yes.” Did he sound nervous? She kept her head low, hiding her face behind her hair. “Olivia, dear, would you please look at me?”

She breathed in. They had already reached this point, there was no way they could end this conversation now. Slowly, Olivia raised her head to find Virion look at her with so much kindness in his eyes, she just had to smile.

“Olivia.” He carefully raised a hand to cup her face. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I would hate to upset you.” He still kept a respectful distance and she wanted to kiss him. “I love you, Olivia.”

“Virion … you are not just saying this to mock me, are you?”

“I would never mock you.” He seemed a bit wounded but his smile already returned. “I know of your insecurities and I would gladly keep assuring you how much you mean to me.”


End file.
